Since the gate width and the channel length of the semiconductor devices keeps shrinking, non-planar or three-dimensional field effect transistor structures, such as fin-type field effect transistors (FinFETs) having elevated vertical fins, have been developed to boost the operation speed of the transistors. The elevated and narrow fins offer more efficient use of the wafer area, but also lead to high aspect ratio field effect transistors.